the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings
"wings" is the first chapter of Honeysuckle & Pain. It is the first chapter to be narrated by Jingjing. Chapter Quote "The spirit said very simply that all the trees were already full." - Jonathan Lim Summary The chapter begins on Friday, June 13, 2014 at 02:14:15 in Singapore. Jingjing, while in his flat, suddenly hears Tian Li shriek, "She's dying!" Tian Li has been doing this for the past few nights now. Jingjing has tried asking her about who "she" is. Tian Li responded once by saying she is referring to herself, but Jingjing seems dissatisfied with this answer. Jingjing has managed to avoid smoking since last time. He assures to himself that nothing bad will happen to him for smoking pale blue. He also claims that he is not an addict, and only smokes for fun. When dawn arrives, Jingjing finds Tian Li lying down again. She will not sit up and can barely speak a sentence without losing focus. Jingjing becomes frustrated and reminisces about when Tian Li was so well-known and respected, and when she had regular customers. She would almost always have her cat riding her shoulder. These days, they are struggling more and more to make money. Later on, Jingjing pays 23 another visit. He wants to try a pink balloon but is still unable to afford one. 23 offers him another pale blue instead. Jingjing accepts the pale blue and he and 23 travel outside of 23's apartment to smoke the pale blue together. They go somewhere else where they are served tea. As Jingjing smokes, he spots Tian Li nearby. This causes him to panic, and when the person serving tea asks why he is panicking, he points to Tian Li. She and 23 do not see Tian Li and they laugh it off, so Jingjing calms back down. As he continues smoking, he realizes how happy he has become ever since he started again. He considers the disappearance of the cat to be a positive thing for him. He reaches for his deck of monster cards, draws three, and places them all face down. He returns two of them to the deck and finishes smoking from the pale blue balloon. He then flips over the remaining card. It is a Red Beard card. Jingjing begins walking away to return home. He is still holding a glass pipe and a lighter. He is spotted by a police car, which causes him to panic and toss the pipe. The pipe shatters and Jingjing begins running from the police car. The car gives chase but after some time, Jingjing manages to evade them. When he returns home, he enters the void deck. It is empty. He gets into the elevator and rides it up to his floor. The hallway is also empty. As Jingjing approaches his flat, he stops when he hears voices. He is unable to tell exactly what the voices are saying, but he becomes paranoid over them. He worries that the police tracked him down. He also worries that the voices could be because Tian Li did die. The voices stop when he unlocks the door. Once he goes inside, he finds Tian Li standing excitedly. She tells Jingjing that they must leave for Los Angeles as soon as possible. The chapter ends on Saturday, June 14, 2014 at 04:07:59. Category:Chapters